


Cold as ice

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Peter is a Little Shit, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Temperature Play, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Peter decides to misbehave just to mess with Chris, Chris decides to teach his pup a lesson.





	

"You know peter if you behave, I wouldn't have to do this."

"Go to hell." 

Chris smirked and spanked peter's ass, making him yelp. "You're such a rude pup." Peter growled and tried to turn his head around but Chris  turned his head back. 

Peter was laying on his belly, naked. He wasn't tied up like usual, that's because Chris knows Peter will be a good pup and stay in the position he whats him in. 

Peter wasn't behaving today, he kept on teasing Chris today by flirting with other guys right in front him, he give Chris teasing touches and kisses. In general he was just being a little shit today.

"Were you flirting with other men today because I don't give you enough attention or were you just doing it to be a little slut?"

Peter smirked and answered "a little bit of both." That got him another spank on the ass. Chris rubbed the flesh and squeezed it. Peter whimpered and pushed his ass back against the hand. 

"Such a naughty pup, you know what naughty pups get right?" He didn't let peter answer the question.

"They get punished, I'll be right back." Chris got up and left the room. Soon he came back with a small bowl and it had ice cubes in it.

"Ice? You're gonna teach me a lesson with ice?" Peter asked almost laughing. Chris didn't answer he just got on the bed and set the bowl down. 

"You can't even come up with good punishment, you're so boring-God!" Chris was rubbing an ice cube on his back letting cold water trickle down. 

"How many do you think you should get baby?"

"What?"

"How many ice cubes?"

"I-I don't know." Chris knelt down and bite the flesh of his ass, getting another yelp from peter. "Okay,okay! Um, ten?"

Chris hummed and played with one of the ice cubes. "How about 13?" Peter hesitated but nodded. "Great, let's get started." 

"What exactly are you going-" he gasped when he felt Chris grip both of his ass cheeks and spread them. "After this, I'm sure you won't find me boring." Chris grabbed an ice cube and put it near peter's entrance. "Y-you can't be serious?"

Chris grinned and started pushing the ice cube against his hole. "Chris!" The man kept pushing until it was all the way in there. His hole winked and a drop water started coming out. Chris bent down and licked it. 

"Twelve more peter." He grabbed another ice cube and traced it around the rim. He teased him a little by pushing it in and taking it out, when it started getting smaller he pushed it all the way in.

"C-Chris, it's too much-fuck!" Chris had the third and fourth one at his hole together. "Bare down peter." Peter whimpers but obeys. Both of the ice cubes goes in. 

"Trained your hole so good, opens up just for me."

He grabbed another ice cube and put it in his mouth, sucking on it. After a few seconds, Chris put on finger in him and pulled his hole open. He put his mouth to his hole and pushed the ice cube in with his tongue. He licked the inside of his hole feeling the cold water inside Peter. 

"God I love the taste of, I'd love to rim your little hole all day until your trembling and begging me-"

"Would you just get on with it!" Chris chuckles and takes the seventh one. He pushes it in with one finger. He takes his finger out and puts two in. Pushing them deep until he finds Peter's prostate. Peter whines and starts begging Chris for more.

When Chris gets another ice cube, he rubs it on the rim for a while before asking peter "how does your hole feel right now?"

"N-Numb you bastard."

"Perfect." Chris takes two fingers and slaps them down peter's hole. He does a few times until his hole turned a dark red and felt like it was heating up. Peter was now trembling. "Doing so good pup."

"F-fuckin h-hate you." Peter sobbed. 

"Shh, almost done." With that he pushed the ice cube in. The ninth one was pushed in with his thumb, even though it was in he kept pressure on his hole and slapped it down a couple of times. Peter felt like his hole was throbbing at this point.

The tenth and eleventh was pushed in together like the first couple. But peter's hole was starting to resist a little, pushing it back out. So Chris pushed them all the way in with two fingers.

"Last one Peter." Peter nodded and sobbed into the sheets. He teased his rim for a while before finally pushing it in. 

Chris then lifted peter's hips, getting his ass in the air. "What are you doing?" 

"This." Chris put his mouth to peter's hole and started sucking. Peter whined and started bare down his. Letting the water going into Chris's mouth. Soon peter came all over the sheets

Chris sucked until there was nothing left. After he pulled a away, he gently pushed peter back down. 

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Peter groaned but then smirk. "Yes, flirt with other men, so you can be more exciting in bed." Chris slapped his ass saying "you little shit."

But Peter just snickers into the sheets.


End file.
